une nouvelle vie
by shana-chan
Summary: une fuite, un adulte et un enfant ont besoin d'aide...ils recherchent une nouvelle vie, ou peut etre un retour a la normale...ce résumé est pouri!
1. Chapter 1

Base : gundam wing

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : les personnages de gundam wing ne m'appartiennent pas… _à comme une impression de déjà vu _

Shana-chan : bon cette fois c'est quelque chose de sérieux, donc hein, pas de bêtises…_regarde vers un Duo en pleine bataille d'oreillers avec Quatre_

Duo : pourquoi tu nous regardes ! _Air de totale innocence accompagné par un petit blondinet a tête d'ange_

Shana-chan : pour rien, pour rien…_ bas_ je vais avoir du boulot avec ces deux là…

Note : _« … »_ Pensées des persos

Une nouvelle vie

Prologue :

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il devait fuir. Il savait qu'il pouvait les abattre à lui seul, mais avec le fardeau qu'il avait dans les bras, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

Il sauta dans un taxi et déposa sur le siègela petite chose qui c'était endormi au cours de leur fuite, avant de demander au chauffeur de le déposer à l'aéroport le plus proche.

Le fuyard demanda deux billets pour le premier vol en partance pour Paris pendant que le paquet qu'il portait, qui était en réalité un enfant d'environ quatre ans, s'était réveillé et faisait de grands sourires à l'hôtesse.

Les deux passagers prirent place dans l'avion. Le plus jeune côté hublot, le plus âgé côté couloir. L'enfant tout excité sautillait d'impatience sur son siège.

- Monsieur, pouvez vous attacher votre fils s'il vous plait ? nous allons décoller.

- Sôma ! calme toi.

Le petit Sôma obéit à son père et s'assit calmement afin que son père puisse fixer la ceinture de sécurité. L'avion décolla et le père de l'enfant se tourna vers le hublot pour regarder le paysage défiler. Dans le hublot, il voyait se refléter deux paires d'yeux bleus de prusse.

_« Là bas il sera en sécurité, ils seront là tout les quatre. C'est le seul endroit sur pour nous. Il n'y a qu'à eux que je peux faire confiance…c'est avec leur aide que nous pourrons peut être recommencer notre vie…»_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voilà le prologue. Le chapitre 1 va suivre. J'espère que ça vous plait…surtout donnez votre avis. En gros laissez des reviews !

Ja !


	2. Chapter 2

Base : gundam wing

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : les personnages de gundam wing ne m'appartiennent pas… _à comme une impression de déjà vu _

Une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 1 : 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'était bientôt l'heure de dîner. Quatre était dans la cuisine en train de finir de préparer le repas. Trowa se trouvait dans la bibliothèque tandis que Wuffei était dans la salle d'armes, et enfin Duo dans son bureau. La sonnette de la porte d'entrer retentit. Quatre partis voir qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure là _« peut être Sally »…_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se trouva face à un homme encapuchonné, vêtu d'un imperméable. Le manteau de l'inconnu dégoulinait tellement la pluie tombait fort en cette mi-juillet. Le jeune arabe allait demander à son visiteur de décliner son identité, lorsque ce dernier abaissa sa capuche faisant manquer deux ou trois battements au cœur de Quatre. La vision de ce regard bleu cobalt et de cette chevelure brune indisciplinée provoqua un « effet poisson rouge » chez le jeune blond jusqu'à ce qu'une voix venant de l'étage se fasse entendre.

- Quat-chan, qui c'est ?

- C'est…tous dans le salon ! _Plus bas_ suis moi.

Quatre guida son invité surprise jusqu'au salon où les trois ex-pilotes s'étaient rassemblés sous l'ordre du blond. Lorsqu'ils virent qui accompagnaient Quatre, eux aussi furent atteints par le « syndrome poisson hors de l'eau ». Ce fut Duo qui se reprit le premier.

- Je rêve ou quoi ?

- Dans ce cas là Maxwell on est tous sujet à une hallucination commune.

- Heero, content de te revoir.

- Merci Trowa. _Micro sourire au coin des lèvres_

- Heero ! _Commence a sautiller _ça va faire cinq ans qu'un a pas de nouvelles de toi ! D'où tu viens ? Comment tu vas ? Qu'es-ce que t'as fait pendant tout ce temps ?

- Doucement, Duo…laisse lui le temps d'arriver. En plus, t'as l'air crever Heero.

- 'hn'

- Aaaah ! ça faisait longtemps aussi. On va voir si mon décodeur à 'hn' marche toujours. Au fait, t'as grossi ou tu planque un truc sous ton manteau…parce que il est vachement grand quand même, je pourrai rentrer dedans avec toi…

Tous les regards se fixèrent d'avantage sur le japonais lorsque celui-ci s'accroupit et ouvrit son manteau pour laisser s'échapper un enfant de quatre ans, à en croire les apparences. Heero posa une main sur la tête de l'enfant.

- Sôma, ce sont les amis dont je t'ai parlé. Quatre, Trowa, Wuffei et Duo.

- Un Heero miniature ! _Les yeux de Duo passe de Heero à Sôma et vice versa._

Sôma regarda les quatre hommes qui lui faisaient face et qui l'observaient. Il se blotti alors contre Heero qui le prit dans ses bras avant de se relever.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Sôma. Ce sont des amis.

- Heero qu'est-ce…

- Otochan (1)…

- Hai ?

- Je suis fatigué…_ baille en se frottant un œil avec son poing_.

- On va y aller.

- Heero, c'est ton…

- Oui Duo. Sôma est mon fils.

Si les mâchoires avaient pu se déboîter, alors celles de Duo, Quatre, Wuffei et même celle de Trowa, serai à cet instant sur la moquette beige du salon. Heero les regarda, si la situation avait été autre, même lui aurait ri devant leurs têtes. _« Il faudra que je leur explique. Mais, pour le moment il faut que je couche Sôma. Et moi…une douche et au dodo ! Je suis naze ! »_

- Ecoutez. Sôma est fatigué. Moi je rêve de prendre une douche et de me coucher…

- Je t'emmène à une chambre.

- Merci Trowa.

Heero coucha son fils dans le lit qui leur était destiné et prit une douche. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Duo veillait Sôma et un plateau garni de nourriture était posé sur la table de nuit.

- C'est fou ce qu'il te ressemble… Il est adorable.

- Merci.

- Tiens c'est de la part de Quatre _montre le plateau repas_.

- Remercie le pour moi.

- Ok. Je vous laisse. Bonne nuit.

- Oyasumi, Duo.

Une fois son ami parti, le japonais se glissa entre les draps et immédiatement, son fils vint se blottir dans ses bras. _« 'Trop fatigué…mangerai plus tard… »._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

(1) otochan : papa en japonais

Bon premier chapitre fini. Me demander pas comment Sôma faisait pour rester planquer sous le manteau de Heero…j'en sais rien ! C'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça. Et bien je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : laissez des reviews s'il vous plait !

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Ja !


	3. Chapter 3

Base : gundam wing

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : les personnages de gundam wing ne m'appartiennent pas… _à comme une impression de déjà vu _

Note : désoler pour l'attente

Une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 2 :

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque Duo ouvrit les yeux, il était huit heures du matin. Mal réveillé comme à son habitude, il ne savait plus si le retour de Heero était la réalité ou bien l'un des rêves qu'il avait souvent fait et qu'il faisait encore de temps à autre. Après avoir prit une douche, il sorti dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre qui se trouvait juste a côté de la sienne.

Lorsque les yeux du natté se furent habitués à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, il pu voir deux yeux incroyablement bleus le fixer, deux yeux appartenant a un petit bout qui devait lui arriver à peine a la taille en comptant ses mèches rebelles. A ses côtés, plongé dans un profond sommeil, se trouvait celui qui avait légués les deux perles de cobalt à l'enfant.

Duo fit signe à Sôma de venir le rejoindre. Ce dernier s'exécuta, mais avant, il déposa un baiser sur le front de son père_. / Heero doit vraiment être raide…avant, rien que le fait que je passe devant sa porte l'aurait tiré du sommeil…/_. Duo dirigea la miniature de Heero jusqu'à la cuisine où Quatre les rejoignit pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

A midi, tout le monde vit arriver dans la cuisine un Heero mal réveillé. Celui-ci prit place à côté de Sôma qui se retrouvait donc encadré par son père et Duo.

- Eh ben. Ça fait bizarre de te voir débarquer a midi la tête dans le c…°petit coup d'œil à mini Yui° le patté. Tu nous a pas habitué à ça.

- Et moi je suis surpris de te voir debout à midi.

- C'est ça d'avoir un job où tu ne bosses qu le matin. Ça me manque mes grasses mat'.

- 'hn'. Ca va Sôma ?

- Oui et puis ils sont gentils Duo et Quatre.

Pendant que le petit garçon racontait la super matinée, comme il l'avait qualifié lui-même, qu'il avait passé avec Quatre, Duo en profita pour observer cet adolescent qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis cinq ans. Il était devenu un homme maintenant. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis, sa voix, bien que fondamentalement la même, était elle aussi plus douce…surtout lorsqu'il parlait à son fils. Oui, Heero Yui avait changé. Duo était troublé par ce changement. Pendant des années, il avait essayé de briser le mur de glace derrière lequel le japonais se protégeait, de le rendre plus humain. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Et aujourd'hui, il le voyait tel qu'il aurait voulu le faire devenir. Quelqu'un avait réussi, mais pas lui. L'américain sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine.

- Duo, tu n'as rien mangé.

- Désolé Quatre, j'ai pas faim. Je vais faire une sieste.

- …

Quatre avait ressenti que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Duo. Mais il pouvait comprendre que le retour de Heero puisse le chambouler.

- Il est malade ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Heero ?

- Les seules fois où je l'ai vu laisser son assiette pleine c'est quand il était malade.

- Il est juste fatigué. Il est sorti hier soir et s'est levé tôt ce matin.

- 'hn' …

xXx

Duo monta les escaliers en quatrième vitesse tout en essayant de retenir ses sanglots. Entre sa porte et celle de Heero, il trouva un morceau de papier qu'il ramassa voulant le mettre à la poubelle. Dans sa chambre il ne pu se retenir et un filet de larmes se mi a couler le long de ses joues, lui piquant les yeux. L'américain se laissa tomber sur le lit qui lui tendait les bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses pleurs.

Apres plusieurs minute à pleurer sans relâche, Duo fini par se calmer. Il s'assit sur son lit et passa sa main droite sur son visage et s'aperçut que des gouttes de sang perlaient d'un de ses doigts.

- Shit !

Il lécha la plaie se demandant avec quoi il avait bien pu se couper. Il se souvint qu'il s'était jeté sur son lit, oubliant le papier qu'il avait ramassé. Celui-ci était tombé par terre. Lorsque le natté le récupéra, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une photo.

Sur la photo, il reconnu Heero. Le japonais arborait un sourire magnifique. A ses côté se tenait une femme qui tenait dans ses bras un enfant qu'il reconnu sans problème puisqu'il s'agissait de Sôma. La femme possédait une longue chevelure d'ébène retenue dans une tresse qui devait lui arriver à la taille quand l'enfant ne jouait pas avec. Elle était d'une grande beauté, et se qui ressortait le plus chez cette femme était ses yeux dont l'iris était rouge. Soudain l'américain vit trouble. Ses yeux se remplissait a nouveau de larmes...il venait de s'aperçevoir que Heero et cette femme se donnait la main.

Il savait maintenant à quoi ressemblait la personne qui avait réussi à faire fondre la couche de glace qui recouvrait le cœur du japonais. S'en était trop pour lui. Il fondit de nouveau en larmes. Comme pour se protéger, Duo se glissa sous ses couvertures.

- Il a fallut que tu reviennes…que tu sèmes a nouveau la confusion en moi…

Les sanglots de l'américain redoublèrent. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

_/ Je t'aimais. Tu étais la première personne que j'aimais, mais je ne l'ai jamais avoué. Puis un jour tu nous a dit que tu avais accepté un emploi comme garde du corps…et que tu ne reviendrais pas. Après ton départ, j'ai versé toutes les larmes que mon corps était capable de produire. Je ne mangeais plus. Mais j'essayais de me persuader que tu reviendrais. Un an plus tard, nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelles de toi. Je suis retourné vivre sur L2 où j'ai bossé avec Hilde. Je suis même sortit avec elle pour te sortir de ma tête. Mais rien n'y a fait. Plus tard les autres m'ont proposé de venir habiter avec eux et j'ai accepté. Quatre m'a dit qu'il n'avait trouvé aucunes infos sur toi en dehors du fait que tu étais toujours en vie. Trois ans plus tard, j'ai réussi à faire avec ton absence. J'ai compris que ce que tu avais dit était vrai : tu ne reviendrais jamais. J'ai commencé à me reconstruire petit à petit. Je pensais que mes sentiments pour toi s'étaient effacés avec le temps. Mais, ton retour à tout chambouler…/ _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Duo : et ben, plus personne n'y croyait ! T'as continué cette fic…

Shana-chan : oh ! Ça va ! J'ai eu un manque d'inspiration. Ca arrive. J'ai un bout de la suite, mais…pas tout…

Duo : et ben on n'est pas sortie de l'auberge avec toi !

Shana-chan : ça suffieuh ! Et là si Rine-chan à le courage elle va recopier le prochain chapitre de « cohabitation ». Donc ça ira.

Heero : flemmarde !

Shana-chan : je ne te permet pas ! Bon je vous laisse avant qu'il n'y ait une rébellion ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ja !


End file.
